


Strong Words

by RubyOnyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Hogwarts Library, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyOnyx/pseuds/RubyOnyx
Summary: After the Gryffindor - Hufflepuff match in their sixth year, Hermione and Luna visit Ron and Harry in the Hospital Wing, then study together in the library. When about to part ways, something unexpected happens, resulting them slipping into an empty classroom together to simply enjoy each other's presence. // Written two years ago.





	Strong Words

"Luna, wait up!" Hermione yelled as Luna got caught up in the crowd. Apparently, the blonde didn't hear her, because she just kept walking on. 'Probably lost in thought about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks,' Hermione thought. "Luna!" Hermione called again, and this time Luna stopped and turned around, causing several people to bump into each other.

"Oh, I truly am sorry, I didn't mean to..." Luna's dreamy voice said, and Hermione couldn't help but crack a smile. "Oh, hello, were you the one calling my name?" Luna asked, finally spotting Hermione in the crowd.

"Yes, that would be me. Want to visit the hospital wing together? I'm sure Harry and Ron would love the company."

"Yes, that sounds nice, I do hope they appreciate me stopping by as well. I sometimes get the feeling they think I'm a bit... odd," Luna said, but she smiled.

"I'm sure they love you," Hermione said as she caught up with Luna, which was easy because the crowd was now walking around them.

"That's a strong word," Luna replied.

'Yet it's the one I'd use to describe what I feel about you,' Hermione thought to herself.

* * *

"Please, Madam Pomfrey, can we just see them for five minutes?" Hermione begged, as Madam Pomfrey gave her a stern look.

"Oh, all right, but just five minutes. I doubt you'll get anything out of Harry, though." 

"Thank you so much!" Hermione said and rushed into the hospital wing, Luna following her. Harry wasn't awake yet, but Ron was sitting up in his bed, looking at a Chocolate Frog on his nightstand and apparently trying to decide whether to eat it or not. However, he looked up when he heard footsteps, and his face lit up. 

"Finally, someone who's awake. This one's been kind of boring," Ron said with a short laugh, as he nudged his head towards Harry. Luna just stared at him and Hermione let out a chuckle.

"Has he been awake yet?" Hermione asked, grabbing two stools and placing them next to Ron's bed, who shook his head. "Nothing's seriously wrong, right?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"No, Madam Pomfrey healed him as soon as he got here, he had a cracked skull," Ron answered, and Hermione gasped slightly. Luna just continued to stare at Ron. "Can't wait to see what Harry's going to do to McLaggen when he wakes up," Ron said after a while. 

"Oh, I hope it's nothing too bad, he could seriously get in trouble," Hermione said, and then looked at Luna, who was still standing in front of Ron's bed. "Luna? You can sit down if you want, I placed the second stool here for you," Hermione said, gesturing towards the stool beside her. 

"Thank you, that's very nice," Luna said as she sat down. Hermione smiled at her, and Ron looked from Luna to Hermione. 

"Hey, Herm-" he began, but Madam Pomfrey cut him off.

"Out, now. It's been well over five minutes, and these boys need rest," she said sternly.

"Looks like Harry's resting enough," Ron muttered, but Madam Pomfrey didn't hear him. However, Hermione got up at once. 

"Well, I'll visit as soon as I can," Hermione said, smiling weakly at Ron. 

"See you later," Ron called as Hermione and Luna were walking towards the exit. Luna looked around and waved at Ron.

* * *

 "What potions contain Mistletoe berries?" Luna muttered to herself, reaching out to grab a book with information on potion ingredients.

"Antidote to Common Poisons and Forgetfulness Potion," Hermione said, without looking up from her parchment. They had decided to spend the rest of the day studying together in the library, which Hermione found surprisingly pleasant. Luna actually wrote her own essay, and didn't constantly throw questions at her. 

"Thank you," Luna said, smiling at the brunette, even though she didn't notice. 

"Distinctions of Dittany..." Hermione muttered to herself.

"Brown, and sometimes releases flammable vapours," Luna said, still looking at Hermione. The latter now looked up, and smiled too.

"Thank you," she said, but didn't bend back over her parchment yet. She seemed lost in thought when she looked at Luna, and it wasn't until Luna bent over her own parchment that Hermione returned to reality. She slightly shook her head, and bent over her parchment once more.

* * *

 Madam Pince walked up to the only two students still sitting in the library, and they both looked up at the sound of her footsteps.

"It's closing time, ladies," she said as she stopped next to their table. Hermione was already standing up and picked up her books to return them to their shelves.

"You can leave them, I'll put them away," Madam Pince said, as a soft smile appeared on her face. 

"That's very kind, thank you," Hermione said. She grabbed her bag, and Luna did the same. They both walked over to the exit of the library.

"Can I walk you to your tower?" Hermione asked Luna, as she didn't look forward to spending the rest of her evening alone in the Gryffindor common room. That, and she just really enjoyed being around Luna.

"That would be nice," Luna said, as she lead the way to the Ravenclaw tower. 

Once they had arrived, Hermione looked curiously at the door that they were facing, wondering whether it required a password or something else. Then the bronze eagle knocker on the door spoke. "If it's information you seek, come and see me. If it's pairs of letters you need, I have consecutively three. Who am I?" Luna seemed to think for a few seconds, then smiled. 

"I guess I should go inside," she said, and then did something Hermione didn't expect. She gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek. Hermione felt herself flush scarlet, and just when Luna moved closer to the door to give the answer, she grabbed Luna by the wrist. "Are you all right?" Luna asked calmly, almost dreamily, as Hermione had just frozen in place with Luna's wrist still in her hand.

"Yeah, no, I'm-" Hermione muttered, and then took a step towards Luna, until their faces were so close to each other that they could feel each other's breath tickling their own skin. Then, Hermione moved even closer and placed her lips on Luna's. She felt instant relief, she had been wanting to do this all day. But soon after, she felt regret and pulled back, her eyes wide in shock. She wanted to apologise, but was standing frozen once again.

"That felt nice," Luna said, and a smile appeared on her face. It took a few moments before Hermione realised what Luna had said.

"Nice?" was the only thing Hermione could say. Luna nodded with a faint smile, and bent forward to place her lips on Hermione's again. This time, Hermione only felt joy, and no regret whatsoever. She took a tiny step forward so their bodies touched, and her hand moved from the wrist she was holding to Luna's hand. 

After just a minute, they could hear footsteps nearing them, and they quickly broke apart. Actually, Hermione pulled back, Luna didn't seem to hear or care. "Follow me," Hermione whispered, and Luna did. 

* * *

The pair slipped into a large empty classroom, and Hermione closed the door behind them. "I always come here to practise my spells after the library closes," Hermione told Luna, as the latter looked around. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the large closet that was standing in the far corner of the room. 

"Accio cushions," she said, and about a dozen cushions went flying her way. She pointed her wand at the floor before the cushions would knock them over, and they fell silently on the floor. "Close your eyes," Hermione said quietly, and Luna did so, smiling slightly. Hermione cast a non-verbal spell that caused the ceiling of the classroom to go pitch-black, but it was soon enlightened by what seemed like a million stars.

"You can open them now," Hermione said, grabbing Luna's hand and directing her to the pile of cushions. She lied down, and gestured for Luna to do the same. 

"Oh, that does look pretty," Luna said, as she looked up at the ceiling after lying down.

"Just like you," Hermione said, looking sideways at Luna, who smiled without taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"I have to tell you, Hermione, this is all new for me. The kisses, and even the feelings. I'm not quite sure what to do, but it does feel nice," Luna admitted, looking at Hermione.

"You can do this, for example," Hermione said, and moved her head closer to Luna's. There was no hesitation as she kissed Luna, and soon her hand found Luna's hair, and was slowly moving through it.

They stayed like this until Hermione had to pull back, yawning. "Maybe it's time we head to bed," Hermione suggested, pulling out her wand and pointing it up in the air. "Lumos," she whispered, and looked up at the clock hanging above the doorframe. It was only nine o'clock.

"I think that would be a wise decision," Luna said, and Hermione couldn't help but smile, even though she didn't exactly know why. She planted a quick kiss on Luna's lips, then got to her feet, holding out her hand to help Luna up. Once the blonde was back on her feet, Hermione moved her wand around a few times. The cushions zoomed back to the closet, and the ceiling returned to the way it was. Then she grabbed Luna's hand, and they both set off for the Ravenclaw tower once again.

* * *

"How exactly does your entrance to the common room work? Is it the same question all day or does it change?" Hermione asked.

"I believe it has the same question all day. It's different for everyone, however."

"If it's information you seek, come and see me. If it's pairs of letters you need, I have consecutively three. Who am I?" asked the same voice again as they neared the door.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said, and pulled Luna closer for another kiss. 

"Do you think we can meet up again? Just the two of us?" Luna asked as they broke apart.

"I think we can do that tomorrow. Same time, same place?" Hermione asked, and Luna nodded, smiling. 

"Bye then," Hermione said, quickly placing another kiss on Luna's lips.

"Good night, don't let the nargles bite," Luna said. Hermione laughed and turned around. She heard the knocker ask the same question again, so she assumed Luna had moved close to the door. She was almost too far away to hear Luna's answer.

"A bookkeeper," Luna said, and Hermione mentally yelled at herself for not figuring that out earlier.


End file.
